A Thousand Years
by Nekoastral
Summary: Alex Uasal wishes to be part of a heroine's story and longs to find her own Prince Charming. When she finds a book called "The Labyrinth" and takes in an injured owl, her world is dragged into a world unlike anything she's ever read. With the help of a few new friends, Alex must figure out if this is reality or just a dream.
1. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess today wasn't my lucky day. The weatherman said it would be sunny all day, but when I looked out the window it was pouring hard so I couldn't meet with Atticus at the studio. I would've made it in time if my truck wasn't at the shop for repairs. The mechanic guessed he'll have it done next Wednesday. I still wonder how a small tree branch could wedge into the engine and cause so much damage._

_Atticus said it was okay if I missed practice today since all him and David is doing is set up the stage for this weekends concert. I guess I'm a bit lucky, but that doesn't help knowing David's stupid, moody girlfriend was with him! Belinda hates me and I bet she's smirking with those fake lips at my misery. If only I had the truck and I could show up and wipe that smug grin off her!_

_But even if I did, David would probably save her.._

_What does he see in that witch? All she wants is his money and his families title. She's like Cinderella's evil stepsisters though I don't know which one she is. Defiantly not Anastasia because she later sees Cinderella wasn't as bad as she thought and went to the ball with the baker. Belinda's old enough to be Lady Tremaine._

_But then again, that's who David choose. If he asks her to marry him, I think I might die!_

_I want to be like the princess' in my books. I want to go on an adventure and find friends along the way. I want to find my Prince Charming and have my own happy ending. But then again..._

_Who would want a nobody girl?_

_Well, I better get going. The rain is dying down just a little. Maybe I can try and get to the bookstore down the street in time before it starts pouring again. Wish me luck Diary!_

_Signed,_

_Alex_

* * *

Hi! I hope you enjoy this!

Remember I don't own the Labyrinth, it belongs to Jim Henson.

I only own Alex, Atticus, Belinda, and David!


	2. Open a Book

Alex sat the diary back on her nightstand and got out of the plush purple, queen size bed and ran across her room to get her sneakers. She glanced back at her bedroom window and smiled seeing the rain stopping but she knew it wasn't going to last very long. _Shoes, shoes, shoes! _Alex frantically thought to herself, looking for her sneakers.

Her room was a disaster. The master bedroom had three different litter boxes on each corner, four pet size plush beds-pink, blue, green, and muddy brown. The dark blue curtains destroyed at the ends by two mischievous kittens and her favorite Disney shirt was on the floor, slobbered by the dog. The carpet very much needed a deep cleaning from all the 'accidents' and dirt and split drinks. She let out a defeated sigh and fell back on her bed.

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore," She got back up and walked out of her room. "Give me back my shoes!"

She ran down the hall and turned to the left into the small living room. On the couch was a fat, cream cat with orange patches on her right ear and back. She was sprawled out asleep on the rundown furniture dreaming about chasing mice (least that's what Alex guessed from the way the cats tail was wagging). The feline opened one eye when Alex walked over and placed one paw over her other eye.

"Dreaming again, Miss Duchess?" She kneeled down and scratched behind Duchess' ear. "Chasing mice? Catch em this time?" She smiled when Duchess shook her head. It seemed odd she could understand what she could say even though the cat couldn't talk. But then again, she had Duchess for over a year. Duchess used to be an alley cat fighting for her next meal. It took her a three weeks for her to get used to things and an additional four weeks for her to get used to Chauncer the bulldog.

"You haven't, by chance, seen my sneakers have you?" She asked sheepishly.

The cat just hopped off the couch and walked into the next room which was the kitchen. It was slightly bigger than the living room and like the master bedroom, it needed to be clean. Piles of dirty dishes in the sink, burnt pots on the stove (an attempt to make boiled shrimp and forgot there was oil in it), and the trash needed to be taken out. Alex turned her head to the right hearing a small "_mew"_ and she cringed. Her favorite light blue sneakers were attacked by two frisky kittens. One was white with gray paws, bright blue eyes, and a small pink bow around her neck. She was pawing the shoe strings with big eyes. The last one was a black tom with golden eyes and white paws. This one was tearing into the left sneaker.

"You're never gonna give me a break, aren't you?" Alex sighed, picking the kittens off her torn up sneakers. She glanced at the nearby table and saw her chubby bulldog watching. "And you're supposed make sure they don't tear my stuff!" Chauncer only grunted at her.

When Duchess first came into their lives they didn't expect a few surprises. Alex thought it was a cute surprise until they got older. She named the white-gray kitten Cinder after one of her favorite princess'. Cinder wasn't much trouble; all she would want is pretty bows to play with. Then there was her brother. Alex named him Loki after a friend of her's favorite Marvel villain. If Cinder was the nice and quiet one, Loki was the rowdy and naughty one. Alex lost count on how many of her things was turned into Loki's personal scratching post and litter box.

"You're living up to your name, Loki." Alex smirked putting on her shoes. "But next time, find something else to tear up." Loki only meowed and pawed out to find more mischief with his sister in tow.

Alex looked at the kitchen window and to her relief, it wasn't raining too hard. She grabbed a coat and ran out of the apartment and into the streets. The bookstore was down the street and she remembered it closed at 6. She looked on her phone- 5:15p.m. _If I run, maybe I can get there in time and find a couple books._ She nodded to herself and scurried across the soaked sidewalk, hoping she wouldn't fall and break her back or something.

It was a small town with traffic like a city. Every now and then it would be busy but it was tolerable. Alex didn't live far from her brother who lived a two blocks down. So if anything happened, she could just pack up the pets and run to his house. She doesn't mind living on her own. It was just the thought of people watching her when she was out. Right now, she felt like she was being watched. There was only a few stragglers but she felt a cold, dark stare behind her, just starting down into her bare soul. She shivered when she felt a gush of wind on her neck and a slight touch on her shoulders.

"Open the damn door!" She screamed, bolting the rest of the way toward the bookstore. One of the workers opened the door just when she crashed into the stack of books in front of her. She groaned in pain under the massive stack of books.

"Someone call animal control. There's a beast in here." Alex heard a vulgar, high-pitched cackle above her. She glared at the owner. Above her was a tall, dark brunette with dark blue eyes. She wore a red low cut shirt that showed too much in Alex's opinion. She had thigh jean shorts and black leggings and red leather, high-heeled boots. She also wore too much mascara and dark blue eye shadow.

"Belinda." Alex hissed.

"Hello, beastie." Belinda grinned.

"I have a name!" Alex shot up from the pile.

"I know, but I like 'Beastie' better. I'd watch that attitude of yours, Uasal. Soon I'll be Queen of the Festival." Alex cockily smirked.

"You, my 'friend', are the Queen of Jackasses!"

"What do you know?!" Belinda slapped her hard. "You know nothing!"

Alex nearly fell back but one of the workers caught her. She looked up and smiled seeing her friend Cosette. Cosette is her brother's fiancee who worked at the bookstore's cafe. She had long red hair and some parted over her left eye which were brown. She wore a white dress with a green apron with the store's name and white shoes.

"Girls, girls, let's take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion here." Cosette dusted Alex's arms and looked over at the hot-tempered Belinda.

"Compassion?" Belinda scoffed. "Little mocha-chino, I'm busy right now."

"Well I'm busy watching your downward spiral." Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Mind your own business, bitch."

"Hey, she's the fiancee of the man who's running this years festival!" Alex yelled.

"For now. Belinda White is going to win~." Belinda chimed, walking out of the building.

"Look there, Cosette. It's not every day we see a horse with two asses."

"You're lucky I was here tonight."Cosette slapped Alex upside the head.

"Oww! I could've handled it myself." Alex rubbed the back of her head, following her to the fantasy section of the store.

"Sure you would. You didn't hit her back when she slapped you."

"Hey, I know when to back down from a fight." Alex pouted.

"Like the Wasabi Noodle incident?" Cosette playfully smirked.

"She started it and you know it!" Alex's face turned red at the memory. Cosette laughed a bit and got a couple books.

"Uh huh." She turned to her. "See anything you like?"

"Not really. I need to head back soon or else Loki destroys the apartment again. Do you guys have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Cosette shook her head, straightening up some romantic novels.

"That's alright. I'll find something and meet you at the cashier." Alex walked to the next shelf of books.

"Okay, but hurry up. We're closing in ten minutes!" The red-head shouted. Alex ventured down the shelves until she got to the second-hand books. They were cheaper to buy than the hardcovers and she thought they held more a story than hardcovers since some of the books she owned were second-hand and they had more words in it. She eyed _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass _by Lewis Carroll and yanked it off, squealing. Alex walked out of the aisle but she noticed something on one of the shelves above. She eyed a small, worn-out red book alone on the side.

"What is this?" She asked herself before opening the book. It was called _The Labyrinth_ and there was no author or copyright. She lightly traced the title and flipped through the pages. It was a bit small for a book. But Alex thought it was kinda cute. So she walked to the cashier with the two books.

"Found anything you like?" Cosette asked, scanning the books.

"Yeah. Hey, do you know about this book?" Alex asked, pointing at the labyrinth.

"Not much. This thing has been here for a couple years now. A girl came in and gave it to the manager saying she didn't want it anymore."

Alex frowned. _Who would want to give up a cute little book? _She thought, handing her future sister-in-law $15 (The Labyrinth was three dollars and he wonderland book was $11.05) and walked out of the building and into the cold streets. From the sound of nearby thunder, it could rain again but Alex wasn't risking running through the soaked sidewalk this time now that she has extra weight on her.

Alex looked in her wallet and found ninety-five cents left over from purchase though it wouldn't be enough to pay for a bus ride home. Her legs ached from walking and she sat down on a nearby bench which was soaken wet but she didn't care. Glancing at her shopping bag, she fought the urge to read her books especially the little book. Alex rubbed her forehead tired then smiled daydreaming.

"Wait until you get back home, Alex. You can read it in your nice warm bed and Miss Duchess would be lying right next to you and Chauncer will be next to the bed snoring with Cinder on his back cuddled up. Heh, I bet Loki's wondering how long I'll be gone and try scratching my favorite stuffed dragon-" Alex stopped midway. "MY STUFFED DRAGON! LOKI!" She leaped up, slung her bag over her shoulder, and swatted a owl nearby to the wall. Alex froze watching the owl slide down the wall then plop on the soaked cement.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She panicked, slowly picking the poor bird and rubbed its chest with her thumb. The owl opened its eyes staring at her and let out a weak hoot. She stared at it and looked up when it started to pour down hard. "Here, let's get you nice and dry." Alex took off her gray coat and wrapped it gently around the owl. She ran the rest of the way back while shielding the bird and her books from the rain until they reached to the dry apartment. She slammed the door and slid down the door.

"I'm home!" She yelled and slowly got up. She took off her sneakers, setting them by the door and walked to her room. Loki and Cinder were sound asleep in one of the pet beds with Duchess curled around them protectively and Chauncer in his own bed snoring. Alex smiled at the sight then gently set the owl down in one of the empty beds. It looked up at her as she got the first-aid kit from under her bed.

"I'm really sorry for this. I didn't notice you were there." Alex whispered, walking back to and looked down at the bird. "Funny, I didn't know there were owls here." She examined its wings and noticed the left wing was twitching a bit. "Poor thing, your wing is a bit bruised." She wrapped it up gently then kissed the wrapped wing. "There."

Alex got back up and changed out of her wet clothes and into her dry black pj shirt and pants. She climbed onto her bed and dug into her bag for _The Labyrinth_. The owl tried to fly up on the bed but it crashed into the covers. Alex lightly giggled and picked up the bird softly. "You want me to read you a story?" She set it on one of the extra pillows and opened the book.

"_In a kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful princess. When she was little, her mother passed away and her kingdom grieved for their deceased queen. One day, the king remarried and he didn't know the woman's true nature. She was cruel to her step-daughter and forced her to work, clean, and take care of her baby brother, not allowing her to leave the castle. But no one knew that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the princess and gave her certain powers..."_ Alex read out loud, sinking into her covers and pillows."Goblin King? Huh, that's new. Is he ugly and covered with warts? Is he handsome and regal? If he is handsome, what does he look like?" She flipped through the pages for a picture but the only one she could find was a picture of what looked like a maze. "No picture of him.." She frowned. "Nice way to keep me at suspense, Goblin King." She pouted. The owl tilted its head amused. Alex yawned loudly while rubbing her eyes.

"Listening to the rain makes me sleepy." She mumbled, putting a fairy bookmark in and closed the book. She got up only to turn off the lights before slumping back to bed. Alex pressed a button on a small remote, making her DVD player play a soft melody. "Crescent Moon by Kaito." She said, looking at the owl smiling. Suddenly, a small mew broke out and made Alex look back at the pets. Loki was half awake and scared. Alex lightly smiled. _He's probably having a bad dream. _Once again, she got out of her nice warm bed and picked up the crying kitten.

"_Dimly illuminating the wooden platform of the stage, I played notes on the parquetry. The beautiful crescent moon disappears into the clouds, and I don't have an umbrella."_ The owner lightly sang, rocking the black kitten while swaying a bit to the music._ Morning comes, as if it were the thawing of spring. If our frozen love, someday flows hot, then I'll embrace you in the endless rain. If you are hiding away your answer, then I'll somehow whisper to you with my unchanging voice and at the very least, I'll wrap up your broken heart." _

The tiny black kitten's eyes grew heavy and let out a small yawn before slipping into sleep. His owner kissed the top of his head after she set him back down with his sister and mom. "Good night, Loki." She whispered softly and returned to her own warm bed. She stroked the owl's chest one more time before drifting off into her own slumber. "Good night, everyone.."

* * *

Two chapters in one day! But this one took almost 4 pages and a half! *plops back tired*

I wonder who the owl is~

Again, I do not own The Labyrinth. Jim Henson owns it!

I only own Alex, the pets, Cosette, Belinda, and David!

The song Alex sang is by Kaito/WhiteFlame called "Crescent Moon" watch?v=eYMAjfq7UB0&amp;list=LLK9Z1_L95ScyEohpngnQH1w&amp;index=1&amp;spfreload=10. I do not own that song!


	3. Wake up!

Alex woke up from the annoying, pounding sound of her alarm clock. She nearly jumped and turned quickly to it. It was one of those old fashioned clocks where she had to dial a third hand on it so she could position when she wanted to wake up. It said 7:15am. Right now, she was fighting the urge to chuck the device to the wall.

_I'm up, I'm up, so shut up!_ She shouted in her head as she sleepily reached for the buzzing alarm and almost dropped it from it vibrating in her hands. The dark purple alarm kept going off, banging its hammer on the twin silver bells as its owner fumbled trying to turn it off. Before long, Alex managed to find the switch to shut it off and regain the blissful silence of her apartment minus the sounds of a certain dog's snoring.

"I'm going to kill my brother for suggesting this torture device of a clock!" Alex mumbled her breath. She looked around her room to see all her animals were still sound asleep, much to her surprise. If they had woken up from the loud alarm, Alex's room would be messier than it already was. No, it would have been destroyed from the claws and talons of scared, abruptly awoken animals. Right now, they were too busy in dreamland.

Alex glanced to her right side to see her guest nested still on the pillow. The barn owl had its right wing over its face like it was trying to block out everything and his left wing tucked gently against his side feathers. Half of its body was covered with the blanket and it would give a light hoot every few seconds. Alex looked to the other side where her four pets slept in their own beds. Well, Cinder and Loki were sleeping in their mother's bed under the protection of her fluffy tail as they pawed Duchess' belly fur. It didn't bother the big cat because she was either dreaming of chasing mice again or it was barely enough to wake her up. Chauncer, on the other hand, was the loudest of the animals. He was snoring away while upside down with his back legs and butt sticking out off the bed. Streams of drool ran down his wrinkled face to his cushioned pillow though it acted like a sponge until drops of drool seeped through to the floor. Alex swore he could drool Niagara Falls if he slept long enough.

Despite the snoring, it was quiet in the small apartment. Alex stretched out her arms before carefully and slowly getting out of bed, tiptoe out of the room and toward the bathroom. The audition started at 9am but Atticus told her to wake up maybe two hours earlier so she could get ready. He compared her getting ready to some of the girls he gone out with in the past because they took almost two hours or more to get ready in the morning. It never took her very long to get ready. It takes Alex ten minutes to use the toilet, three minutes to wash her hands, two minutes to brush her teeth, and maybe an extra five minutes if she tripped over the bar of soap she hasn't picked up yet.

"Okay, Alex, this is your big chance." She looked up at the mirror above her sink. She opened it to get the bandages for her knee because she tripped over the stupid bar of soap."You are going to the audition, get a part in the concert, and wipe that damn smirk off Belinda's oily, plastic face." Her reflection nodded at her when she did, However, she had her doubts if Belinda tries to flirt with David to get her a spot in the show.

As she tiptoed back into her room, Alex looked around for her clothes. She looked around trying to find her good pair of jeans. _Pants, pants, pants. Where is my good pair?! I had it on the chair. _Alex frantically thought and rotated toward her desk to see her jeans still hanging on the back of the chair. The next daunting task was finding the ideal shirt. Alex has her own clothes system to make it last longer before she could use the washing machine. It was a system she had gotten off of the Disney movie _Big Hero 6 _that the rich yet goofy character Fred used that made Wasabi throw up in his mouth. Sadly, it does not always work on the certain types of clothing such as underwear for example. The one time she tried that was probably one of the most disgusting thing she had on her so far.

Alex had a bunch of shirts scattered everywhere in her room from kittens jumping on the fabric and used their body weight to pull them off the hanger and from the owner being to lazy to toss them into the dirty clothes basket. The first shirt she found was on her desk chair. It was a dark red shirt with a black apple pattern on the chest area. She tiptoed over and gave it a good sniff.

"A little used." She whispered to herself, wrinkling her nose. It smelt a little sweaty to her.

The next shirt she found was one of her favorites. She found it near her dirty clothes basket. The shirt itself was a Jack Skellington shirt with his picture and torso on the center of the shirt and the sleeves were long and pink with pictures of his face on it. She adored this shirt because she felt like she could relate to Jack because like him, she had tried to figure out what she wanted to do for holidays especially Halloween and they had a love for Christmas. For Alex's case, it was one of the days that she got to see her dad from his work. She picked it up, thinking in her head how lucky she was to get a shirt right on the second try until she caught a very, very foul stench. Alex glanced at the shirt and held it to her nose and nearly threw up instantly. She fought to not gag loud to wake up the animals in the room. The shirt smelled entirely of sweat, bad socks, a dash rotten eggs, and a pinch of spaghetti sauce from last week's Italian dinner party.

"A lot of used! Oh, that's foul!" She yells out in disgust, throwing the smelly clothing into the dirty clothes hamper by the door.

Alex quickly covered her mouth after realizing she shouted that out loud. Her head turns around the dark room to look at the slumbering animals. The owl and the cats remain asleep in the same position as she last checked. Chauncer, however, lifted his head barely at the door. His owner froze in place and praying to the Lord that he would go back sleep. The lazy bulldog's face wrinkles flapped when he let out a sneeze before he sinks back into his cushy pillow. What indicated he was asleep again was his snoring.

Living alone has its advantages because if Alex had a roommate, she would have died of embarrassment. All she had on was her red socks, jeans and her black bra. She needed to find a shirt and quickly.

Alex scanned around again on her search until she saw her favorite Disney shirt on the floor by her bed. Chauncer had slobbered on it the day before after one of his massive drinking but when she picked it up and sniffed it out, it wasn't so bad. She couldn't smell the slobber barely. The shirt was one of her favorites. It was another Disney shirt only this time it had her favorite Genie quote. "Ixnay on the Wishing for More Wishes" was on the front of the shirt in bold blue letters with the lamp in the center and Aladdin's name in yellow at the back. Her dad got it for her during a trip to Disney World two years ago for Alex's high school graduation trip. It was perfect.

After carefully putting the shirt on, Alex glanced back at the clock. 7:35am. It is only over one hour and fifty minutes until she had to go to the audition. If she left the apartment right now, there was a chance the boys haven't gotten to the town's auditorium building and she would have to wait in the cold until they did. The sidewalks are probably still wet from the rainstorm too. That did not sound fun.

"Okay Alex, you got a lot of time left. What should you do? You can go watch TV in the living room. No, then Marie will hear the show and I have to walk across the creaky floor." Alex whispered to herself, thinking of what to do. "Oh! You can pop open a game on your DS and start playing Smash Bros. No, that wont be good. I still have to get the volume button fixed because it gets loud even if the switch is down low. That'll wake Loki up and he'll cause mischief."

Alex sighed deeply and carefully sat at the edge of her bed. On her nightstand was the Labyrinth book still in the same spot she left it. Curiosity started to grew inside her. She wanted to know more about the Goblin King and figure out the story. She never heard a story quite like this before. And it was starting to get interesting despite the fact there was not a photo of the Goblin King. Her guess is he was a tall, handsome man.

"Okay, Goblin King, what else are you going to do?" Alex asked to no one, grabbing the book, and laid back. She took out a dim flashlight and turned to page she stopped last night. She placed the flashlight on her shoulder before she cranked the lever so she could have a few minutes of light. Alex positioned the pillows against her back and started to read.

"_The Goblin King kept a careful eye on the princess though he could not go to her himself. Even though he was able to go to her, he could only take the form of an owl until she calls his name. One night, the princess' about had it with her step-family when her stepmother forced her to babysit her son. The child would not stop wailing and begging for attention even when the princess was right near him. Her temper flew up when she saw he had her beloved stuffed animal that her father gave her. Her stuffed bear was given to her when her mother was still alive. She scooped up the child away from her precious object and he let out a wail. She gritted her teeth and called "Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine away from me!""_

"That seems a little harsh." Alex whispered to herself thinking about the scenario. She thought about how Loki would attack her precious object: her stuffed purple dragon, Manda. She named it after her favorite naruto character's summoning beast. But even if she got mad at him, she would not wish him to be taken. She could always sew Manda back together again. She continued to read.

"_The Goblin King heard her plea and in a shape of an owl, he swooped to the baby, and took him to his kingdom in the middle of a vast labyrinth. At first, the princess was delighted at the silence; however, she grew to miss her stepbrother. She went looking for the Goblin King and pleaded to give her brother back. "What's said is said" He told the princess, because he took his promises very seriously. It was very rare if he took back his promises unless it was of great importance. Fortunately for the princess, he could not refuse her because he was still madly in love in with her. "I will give you 13 hours to go through my labyrinth. If you can get to him before time is up, you will have him back. If you cannot, he will be mine forever." Cockily, the princess accepted."_

"I wish I had someone who was in love with me. I mean, not a stalker or an old man who wants a young thing. I bet this challenge should be easy." Alex whispered to herself and turned the page. On the page was a worn-out, loose-leaf paper that fell on her chest. She opened it up to see it was a map of a large labyrinth. From what she saw, she could not find any doors around the outer walls unless she went to a certain spot and pressed a button. There was many twists and turns, a garden, a underground cave, tile goblins that turn over the tiles if you drew on them, two creatures with a second head between their legs that would either tell a lie or the truth, a downward tunnel made out arms and hands, a smell bog, and Goblin City in the center. Whoever wrote the book took a lot of detail into this. And Alex finally got her wish, there was a drawing of the Goblin King at least to his chest.

He had wild messy hair and a blue and green eyes, a robe that swirled to his neck, and much to Alex's delight, he was handsome.

_HELLLOOOOOOOO NURSE! _She thought in her head. It was her lucky morning. She continued to read and this time she whispered to herself:

"_The princess should have not thought cocky because the labyrinth was nothing she ever encountered. Whatever you think the path would lead, it would lead a different way far from the city. You could not trust the creatures because you would not tell if they are telling the truth or lying. Creatures would want to harm you mainly the firey's who would rip their own heads off and throw them around. Along the way, she gained many allies, Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus and finally she reached the castle. The Goblin King told her he would give her hearts desires if she only bowed to him. But she refused. Over and over again, he offered as time started to run out. _

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me!"_

The moment she said those lines, the words glowed yellow and yellow mist surrounded Alex's body. She looked around frantically and she could hear people's voices that she did not recognize. Her body was numb and her vision started to blur. She felt tired very fast and her eyes got heavy. Her head barely turned to the side when she saw a small rodent like creature riding a sheepdog by her window. But she passed out before she could figure out what was going on.

"We have found our champion."

* * *

Hello faithful readers! I'm really sorry for not posting as fast as I should've but the doc manager that I've been using has been kinda glitchy. It would save my stuff but sometimes when I try and open it up, it would just be six pages of hashtags. I had five rough drafts of this chapter lost in that process.

I have heard of David Bowie's passing and I was really sad. Along with Alan Rickman's death. Both played my favorite characters. So this story is in his memory.

I will try and get the next chapter up during my winter break very soon!

I only own Alex and her pets, Atticus, Belinda, and David.

The Labyrinth, Ludo, Hoggle, Jareth, Didymus, and everything else belongs to Jim Henson.


End file.
